Planter boxes are commonly used for growing various types of plants in locations which do not otherwise have soil of suitable quality or quantity. Typically, these planters are used to grow plants in or around buildings, as for example, in living or working areas in buildings, or on balconies, roof tops, decks or the like. Planter boxes are also used in small, home-type greenhouses or similar structures designed for growing plants. Conventional planter boxes ordinarily comprise an open top box-like container within which a quantity of plant growing material is placed. The plant growing material commonly is formed of ordinary dirt, with fertilizer mixes, or peat-moss or the like.
Frequently, after the plants have matured, and replanting is desired, the soil material is no longer of sufficient quality to permit reuse. For example, it may contain roots, and other debris, insects and plant disease microorganisms, and may have its natural or added fertilizer content depleted, etc. Thus, it may be desirable, for these and other reasons, to replace the plant growing filler material from time to time, particularly at each new planting. This presents a messy disposal problem where these planters are used within homes or in other locations where it is not convenient to simply overturn the planter to dump out the contents. Moreover, it may be difficult to handle or move an entire planter box and its contents to a suitable location for dumping.
Conventional planter boxes must be regularly watered, as required, in order to promote the plant growth and preserve the plants. However, the watering requirement is frequently overlooked by the planter owners, particularly at times when they may be away from the premises within which the planter is located. Frequently, plants are given either too much water or too little water. In addition, because of evaporation losses or rapid plant root water absorption, planters tend to be too dry between regular waterings, which adversely affects the plant growth. Thus, it would be desirable to have a more automatic or regular plant watering system available.
In the case of commercial greenhouses, various types of watering systems have been provided. One type includes the use of wicking materials for providing water through capillary action from a reservior to the bottoms of flower pots or similar types of plant containers. Although this kind of wicking material has been used in commercial plant growing operations, such as in greenhouses, it has not previously been practical for conventional types of planters.
Consequently, the invention herein relates to an improved planter construction which simplifies the watering of plants and the handling of the plant growing filler materials.